Eyes Gold Like A Lion
by Ms-sarcastic-to-ms-quiet
Summary: This story is about Clary as a creative writing teacher at Jace, Alec, and Isabelle's school. They are all seniors and all have Clary or Ms Morgensten. Clary, from the first minute she lays eyes on Jace she felt a strong -and when I say strong I mean really strong- connection. The problem? she's 22 and he's 17. Not to mention that its illegal and can get clary fired! AH/AU Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

I wake up early the day of my new job. I'm the new creative writing teacher at a high school. My best friend Simon is a good friend with the principal, Marsye Lightwood. Supposedly Marsye's children, Alec and Isabelle, will be in my class. They'll be in my senior class. I also have a tenth grade class. I can't wait. as much as I like to write, I love painting and Simon is the art teacher. It is almost scary how good Simon is.

My phone buzzes for a few seconds before I pick up, looking at the caller ID. I smile, Simon. We made an agreement that he'd pick me up for work until I can get enough money for a new car. I left my old truck at Luke's house, my stepdad.

I run outside to Simon's car and grin, he still looks the same from when we were sixteen... Well his a bit more muscular. I hold onto my bag as I get in the car. "Hey Simon!" I laugh as I get in and see he has bags under his eyes and a hickey on his neck. I smirk, "long night?" Simon just glares at me, mumbling something about four years ago. I laugh softly remembering four years ago when we tried hooking up.

"Ready for your first dayback to school, Clare Bear?" Simon reaches over and pats my head.

"Simon... Don't mess up my hair!"

After a little bit of driving we finally reach the school, we had to be there an hour early so there are only a couple of students here, as in the teachers kids. We park the car and get out, walking toward the two building's there.

Simon leads me to the office and for a moment I feel like I'm a student being lead to the office by my teacher. We finally make it to the office and I see four faces. I only know one, Marsye.

Marsye is a beautiful lady with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, she's a tall lady, maybe about 5'8". I'm not sure really. Marsye wears a pencil skirt which is a navy and a low V-neck which is purple, its very pretty actually.

I look at a girl who is a bit taller than Marsye and in the moment I know who she is. She's Marsye's daughter, Isabelle. Isabelle looks a lot like Marsye except Isabelle has black hair, as black as midnight. She must get that from her dad. Isabelle is gorgeous, a younger version of Marsye, I'm almost jealous that I never looked like that when I was younger, I still don't look like that.

Next to Isabelle is a boy who looks like Isabelle but in guy version. He must be Alec, he was equally gorgeous with his eyes so much like his mothers and black hair just like his sister, Alec's hair is striaght in a fetus Justin Bieber hair, but Alec makes it so much better. I laugh to myself, I never liked Justin Bieber.

Then I notice someone who is looking at me oddly. He's gorgeous, golden hair like an angel, gold eyes like a lion and tall, way taller than me. _But then again, Clary, you're only 5'3". _I think to myself and look up at the mysterious boy in front of me.

"Jace, Alec and Isabelle, this is your creative writing teacher, Ms. Clary Morgensten. Clary, this is Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood." Marsye smiles at me as I nod at them, shaking each of their hands. I am about to comment that Jace looks nothing like Marsye. "Our dear Jace here is adopted. We've known him and his family for a while." I notice Jace stiffens at the word _family_.

The bell rings suddenly, and Simon is taking me to my classroom, before the hundreds of teens swarmthe halls as we make it to my room. "I'll see you during your free period? mine is fifth period and yours is fourth period." Simon says in my ear quietly. All I can do is nod and I watch him off.

I walk into my classroom and wait for everyone to come in, taking a deep breath. _Alright Clary, you can do this. _I turn around and meet the golden eyes like a lion.


	2. Genres And Angels

**Clary POV**

I look at Jace then look around at everyone breifly. Wow, how am I going to do this? Then I get an idea. "Who's actually signed up for this class?" I was pleased to see numerous hands raised. "Well I hope you don't regret it by the end of the year, because we will be doing a lot of writing," I laugh as I see a young girl sigh.

The girl who sighed raised her hand and pouts slightly, "Excuse me, Miss, but we'll be only writing in this boring little classroom?"

I laugh and look around, that would be me around her age. Wanting to get out of this hell hole. I know what I must do. I have to give these kids one period where they don't have to feel like weight is pushing them to the ground.

"Of course not,we'll be taking field trips around this place to get inspiration. sometimes we'll stay here, but I've got permission from Mrs. Lightwood that I could paint on these walls." I look around at everyone then lock eyes with Alec and Isabelle sitting behind Jace, "lets play a game?" I laugh and jump up, "come on!"

Everyone stands up and looks at me, "What're we doing, Ms Morgenstern?"

I just walk outside hoping they follow me. "Let's get in a circle? I'll call roll then play a game, okay?" they all nod as I look at the first name, "Alyssa?" I smile as she says here.

Alyssa is next to Jace, she's a sweet girl, at least she looks sweet. She has bleach blonde hair and tan skin. Alyssa is looking at Jace like he is her hero, I sigh slightly. I want a hero. Sure you would think Simon was good but no, he's my best friend.

"Alec Lightwood?" I look up smiling at him and nod then look at Isabelle and wave at her. I smile softly as her eyes bright up then I look over at Jace, "Jace Lightwood?"

I look over at Jace only to be met with smoldering gold eyes and smirk that could kill. I raise an eyebrow, challenging. "I'm here, Mrs Lewis,"

My eyebrows shoot straight up and stare at Jace, "um... it's Ms Morgenstern.."

"That's not what Marsye told us. She said you and Mr. Lewis were deeply in love." He smirks and takes a chanllenging step toward me, "Now, about that game,"

Mummbling, I check his name down. "Okay, now for the game. We're going to get in a circle and we'll go around and say our name, the genre we like to read and the genre we like to write." I look around and laugh, "How about I go first?" They nod. "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but my friends call me Clary. I like to read book that are about the future but as in dystopian future. The kind of writing I like to write is action mixed with romance. Morgan you next." I look at a boy next to me, he has silver like hair and an elf like look to him.

We keep going, I zoned out after Morgan, but who can blame me, there was many girls in that class so most of the stuff was romance and Twilight related **(AN: not that twilight is picticularly bad... just not my type of books)**. Suddenly, I realize that the girls stopped talking and an angel voice came to hearing. I look up just in time to hear Jace, his eyes locked on me. "And I like to write about action and who doesn't need a little bit of romance in a action book, right?"

After everyone has gone, Alec blushing as a boy, Mangus, looks straight at him as he anwers about romance and stuff. As we finish the bell ring and I walk back to my classroom and sit on my desk.

I start look around the room as Jace comes in the classroom and he smiles, "Hey, Ms. Morgenstern? I'm sorry about that comment earlier."

"Don't worry about it, all guys are like that."

Jace walks toward me with every word he says,"I don't want to be every guy..." He clears his throat, "Not to any girl, that's not right." With that, the boy with eyes like a lion left me.


	3. Smaller Than I Thought

**Jace POV**

Ms. Morgenstern... Damn, she was hot. Her hair curly and red, and not the ugly annoying red, the natural beautiful red. Oh, and her eyes... I think that's the best part about her, her eyes green like the ocean. I could stare at them all day.

It's lunch now, I'm sitting with Izzy and Alec and Magnus. I don't mind sitting here, I just mind all the annoying girls sitting here. Alyssa, Jazmyn, Aline, Tessa -Though she's dating my cousin Will. I don't like any of them, even though they have all been, at some point or another, a one nightstand.

I'm in my own little world until I feel a weight on my shoulder, "How 'bout it, Jacey?"

I frown at the name, my mom use to call me that all the time. "Sure, let's do it." I look at Aline, suddenly afraid of what I've agreed to.

"Really, Jace?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Later I found out I agreed to meeting up with Aline by my locker, _don't think about it, Lightwood. She's just some annoying girl!_ I chant to myself as I wallk to my locker, I don't look up just incase Aline is there.

I bump into a small figure who let's out a small 'oof' as she falls to the floor. I look down and smile slightly, Ms. Morgenstern. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Morgentstern," I lean down and grab her small waist, my hands almost touch each other she's that small.

"Don't worry about it, Jace." She smiles softly and pulls herself away from me and leaves. As soon as she leaves I frown.


End file.
